My Love
by AwkwardGirlKacii
Summary: "Ok. Jess Truth or Dare?" CeCe asked me. "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Ty." What will happen? Will their frindship be at risk? Paring:Ty B./OC *Mention of rape and sexual intercourse *not sex!*
1. Truth or Dare?

**Me: Hey you guys it's me sorry I've been busy with Christmas coming up and everything. This is my story of shake it up with my character Jessica in it. Ty/Oc. Enjoy! P.S i don't own Shake it up if I did I would be over the moon.**

**Jessica P.O.V**

You would think that I'm just a regular girl, right? Well your wrong. My best friends CeCe and Rocky are meeting me in front of _Shake it up, Chigago! _our favorite show in the world.

"Hey Jess!" I turned my head to see them running toward me. "Hey guys what took you so long?" They looked at eachother. "Flinn." I bursted out laughing. "What happened now?"

"I suggested we have bacon because we were hungry-" "And the next thing you know Flinn was bouncing off the walls saying 'I want bacon!'." I just stood there amazed. "Wow. Well you're here now so lets go."

We went to Hot topic to get new clothes for _Shake it up, Chigago!_. After that we went to Rocky's house to hang. "What are we going to do now?" I aksed them. "Hey, lets check if shake it up Chigago is on!"

Rocky searched for the remote and changed the channel. "Oh.." There was just some jepordy show. "Wanna play any games?" CeCe asked. "Like what?" "Truth or Dare!"

Me and Rocky exstanged looks at each other. "What the heack, ok." "Ok. Jess truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Ty." "WHAT?" "You heard me." I stared at her then at Rocky. I sighed. "Where is he?"

"His room." CeCe told me proudly. I walked out of the room over to his. "Ty?" I knocked on the door, butterflys in my stomach. Did I also mention that I have a crush on him? "Who is it?" "Jessica." "Come on in."

I opened the door and saw him on his bed. "Hey." My throat was as dry as ever. "Hey jess whats up?" "Nothing really." _**Just that CeCe dared me **__**to kiss you. **_I added silently. "You know I can tell if you're lying."

he said walking up to me. Man, he really knows me. '_Ok its now or never.' _I say in my mind. "Really whats wrong jess?" I look up into his brown eyes and feel my cheeks heating up. '_do it!_' My mind says.

I stood on my toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Before he could say anything I ran out of the room and shut the door. I slid on the floor sighing. "Wow." I walked back to rocky's room. "Well?" Rocky asked.

"That was amazing." I smiled. We continued to play Truth or Dare until Ty came in Rocky's room. "Whats up Ty?" CeCe asked. "I Gotta go." I said as I left with my stuff. I bumped shoulders with Ty as I left.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

_'Whats up with her?' _I thought as Jessica left_. _"What do you want Ty." I asked him a little annoyed. "Do you know where Deuce is?" "At the park." CeCe told him. "Thanks."

He left my room and I heard the front door close. "I wonder whats up with jessica." CeCe told me. "Me too." "Well, I have to go see you tomrrow." CeCe left with her things.

**Ty's P.O.V**

I walked through the park and saw Deuce trying to sell a watch. "Deuce!" I ran over to him. "Yo Yo whats up?" "Nothing." "How's CeCe,Rocky, and Jessie." "They went shopping." _And Jess kissed me. _I silently added.

"Thats all?" "Dude, promise you won't tell?" "Yeah." "Well, Jess kissed me." "No Way! When?" "A few minuets ago in my room." "What was it like?" "Huge." "Well, where is she now?" "I don't know she just left."

"Well you'll see her around sometime." "Yeah I hope." I said worryed about our friendship.

**Yay first chapter done! LOL CeCe, Rocky and Jessie all end with an 'e' sound. ok you know what to do after this**

**V**


	2. OMG

_**Me: Here is the next chapter for shake it up. Enjoy!**_

_**'Thoughts/Wispering'**_

_**"Speaking"**_

**Jessica's P.O.V**

'I can't believe I acted like that! I'm so stupid.' I thought as I banged my head on my pillow. Then I felt my phone vibrating. Just what I need.

"Hello ruined life speaking." I sighed "Well can I speak to my bestie

Jessica?" Cece's voice came through. "Hi Cece!" i said trying to be happy. "Hey girl. Listen, me and Rocky need you to meet us near the subway."

"Ok." "Bye!" I hung up my phone and looked at my closet. I got up

and went to get dressed. I ran down the stairs so fast I almost tripped. Just as I got to the subway I saw Cece. "Hey!" I jogged over to her.

"Hey!" "Wheres Rocky?" "Dealing with Flynn."

"Oh, so whats up why did you call me here?" "I am going to the mall and I wanted you to go with me." "But we went to the mall yesterday."

"Oh...Well I need to go again." "Ok. What are you waiting for?."

After I had said that I saw Ty walking up to us. _'Oh no why is he here?' _I thought. "Hi Cece...Um. Hi Jessica." "Hi." I said sort of quietly.

"Finally we are ready to go." Cece said. "Wait aren't we waiting for rocky?" I asked confused. "Oh, um, shes going to meet us there."

Cece told me grabbing me and Tys hand.

_***At the mall***_

"Ok i'm going to go to some other store." Cece said trying to escape.. "Where are you going?" I asked. "To...um..." She looked around.

**_Cece's P.O.V_**

_'What do I do?' I yelled at myself as I looked around. "_I'm going to...Build-a-bear workshop?" I hoped she would believe me. "Um..ok?" Jess looked over to a rack of clothes. "Well have fun."

She walked away smiling. "Oh great now I have to be in here." I said to myself as I walked in the kid infested room. "Aren't you a bit too old to be in here?" A little girl asked me. "No?"

I walked away and grabbed a stuff-less bear. "This could work." I smiled to my self as I grabbed two more of the bears.

**_*Ten minuets later*_**

"Wow. I cant believe it worked." I walked out of the store with three house shaped boxes. _'I wonder what Jess and Ty are doing.' _I asked myself as I walked into the store I left them in.

I looked to my right and was amazed at what I saw. "OMG!"

**_Me: WHAT DID SHE SEE! *shakes the computer* wait...i'm the maker of this story hahahaha I know what she saw and you didn't! I will reveal what she saw in the next chapter. You know what to click to find out._**

**_V_**


	3. It just happened!

_**Me: THIS IS WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I SHALL REVEAL WHAT HAPPENED!**_

_**3RD Person P.O.V**_

CeCe was too stunned to say anything. She saw Jessica and Ty kissing. Not just a plain little peck on the lips. FULL OUT KISSING! _'I am going to get her to tell me how this happened.' _

CeCe thought as she walked out of the store and sat on a bench. As Jess and Ty broke away from each other she remebered something.

"I...think cece..is done shopping." She told him while catching her breath. "Me too. We can't tell anyone ok?" Ty said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah."

Jess walked out of the store with Ty following her. Then they saw CeCe talking to Rocky. "Rocky!" Jess called as she ran a little over to her. "How did it go with Flynn?"

Jess looked at Rocky and she looked like she was trying not to laugh. "It ended well." She said. "Ok. CeCe whats up with the boxes?" Jess asked her while trying to take one.

"Nope!" She moved the box out of the way."Can't tell you until we get home." CeCe said with a sly look on her face. "Ok lets go." Jesss said as they left the mall.

**_*At CeCes house*_**

Once the group got to CeCes house Ty went home and it was only Rocky, CeCe and Jessica. "Ok Jessica spill it!" CeCe said. "Spill what?" She looked at Rocky and CeCe, confused.

"We know what happened in the store." Rocky said as she crossed her arms. "Yeah I was looking at clothes so what?" Jessica said as she shifted on the couch.

"Other than that." CeCe started to smile and Jessica confessed. "Fine Fine! Jeez, how did you know?" She asked both of them while blushing.

"CeCe saw you two when she went to get you." Rocky told her as she sat next to her."Well it just happened! Ok enough with that-" Jessica said, clearly annoyed.

"Wait one more question!" CeCe interrupted. "Ok what?" "Are you two a couple!" Rocky and CeCe blurted out at the same time. "No we aren't." Jessica said.

"Anyways what is in those boxes?" She asked CeCe. "Yeah,CeCe. Whats in them?" Rocky asked. CeCe grabbed the boxes and gave one to Rocky and Jessie.

Rocky opened mine and found a cinnamon colored bunny dressed in a red shirt, blue pants and white shoes. When Rocky looked at Jessica's Bunny it was the same color as Rocky's.

It had a pink and orange shirt and blue pants to match with pink shoes. "Aw, thanks CeCe!" We both gave her a hug. "Ok I have to go." Jessica said as she got up.

"Where are you going, to make-out with ty?" CeCe said as Rocky was making kissing noises. "No!" She said as she got two couch pillows and threw them at Rocky and CeCe.

"Oh and he's in his room!" Rocky yelled when she went out the window. "SHUT UP!" She yelled back while laughing. "Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Rocky asked CeCe.

"Yep. Get Jess and Ty together?" "Yeah."

**_Me: Yeah it seems like everything is going perfect but the next chapter is filled with heart-break and misunderstanding so that will take longer than ever. This is Updated! YAY!_**


End file.
